Kanzaki x Makishima
by Dodge3
Summary: Les deux premières parties relatent le film 4 de Yowamushi pedal : Spare Bike ; selon ce que j'en ai conclu de leur regards ! Et la troisième partie c'est ce qui aurait du ce passer entre eux au final ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai mis 7 mois pour le finir !
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 :**

POV Kanzaki

Quand il l'avait rencontré il lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil. Ses cheveux si particuliers, sa dégaine, ses immenses jambes... Tout chez lui avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'il avait gravi la pente, il l'avait fasciné. Cette danse étrange le caractérisait vraiment. C'était comme s'il se montrait tel qu'il est vraiment sur ce vélo.

C'est à cause de cette fascination qu'il avait demandé, lors de la présentation des nouveaux où était le mec aux cheveux verts qui avait gravi la pente de l'école. Il était profondément déçu qu'il ne soit pas là, mais en bon capitaine, il ne montra rien.

Quand il vit la fois d'après qu'il était là, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était vraiment content de le revoir, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore pu échanger de parole, il avait su déceler quelque chose en lui et il voulait vraiment découvrir ce que c'était. Lorsqu'il avait dit son nom pour citer ceux qui participaient à l'entraînement avec les aînés, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire rouler son nom sur sa langue. Le fait de pouvoir lui dire directement lui avait vraiment fait plaisir et il s'était emporté. Malgré tout, personne ne remarqua son trouble et il décida de continuer comme si ne rien était. Il vit l'expression si neutre de Makishima et se demanda pourquoi les gens avaient peur de lui et le trouvaient bizarre. Lui le trouvait adorable ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais, une fois de plus, il freina ses pulsions. Il devait agir dignement, c'était le capitaine tout de même.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait pour l'entraînement, le vert sorti pour aller préparer son vélo. Kanzaki, qui était resté pour donner les dernières informations, vit une paire de gants tombé de ses poches. Il sourit et alla les ramasser. C'était peut-être un signe du destin, les gants étaient tombés pour qu'il puisse lui parler ! Il s'avança donc vers lui. Il voulait avant tout établir une relation de confiance entre eux. Qu'il sache qu'il était là pour lui en cas de besoin. Il vit que ce dernier était en train de se contorsionner pour chercher l'objet dont il était question. Il se retrouva donc devant lui, lui fit un sourire et lui tendit ses gants.

« Tu les as fait tomber devant la salle du club »

Makishima se rapprocha doucement en s'excusant, et en voyant que c'était Kanzaki en face de lui, il se reprit.

« Ah ! Pardon ! »

Il retourna rapidement vers son vélo, mais le capitaine l'interpella.

« Tu les as depuis longtemps ? »

Il avait remarqué l'usure des gants et avait voulu engager une conversation avec le vert, pour le mettre en confiance. Mais ce dernier se bloqua d'instinct et se referma sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose... »

Kanzaki était triste que Makishima se bloque ainsi, mais décida de ne pas baisser les bras. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le vert et décida qu'il ferait tout pour découvrir ce que c'était.

Durant l'entraînement, il suivait le groupe en voiture pour voir leur avancé et s'intéressa de plus près au cas de celui qui le préoccupait. Il était plutôt lent sur du plat, mais il avait dit que sa spécialité était la monté donc c'était normal. Tout de même, il était facile de voir que quelque chose le préoccupait. Lorsque la monté commença, il le vit se pencher légèrement, sûrement pour faire sa danse étrangement fascinante, mais Shiraiwa et un autre première année se mirent de chaque côté pour le bloquer. Durant toute la monté, ils corrigèrent sa forme pour le faire monter simplement comme tous les autres. Il y mit du sien et corrigea ce qui lui était dit même si ses habitudes revenaient continuellement.

Au moment de la pause Kanzaki, fit le tour de tous ses membres pour voir leurs états et échanger quelques mots avec eux. Il finit par se diriger vers Makishima. Il avait fait exprès d'aller le voir en dernier pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il eu un petit pincement au cœur, il avait l'air si seul, si renfermé sur lui-même à cet instant, isolé des autres. Il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour lui remonter le moral ! Il s'approcha alors d'un pas déterminé.

« Yo ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir qui l'interpellait. Kanzaki lui montra qu'il avait emmené une bouteille d'eau étant donné que la sienne était vide. Makishima se releva rapidement et cacha sa bouteille vide derrière lui.

« Ah ! Désolé, capitaine... »

Il s'excusait encore alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Kanzaki avait envie de lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas le gêner ou le brusquer. Il s'assit donc calmement à côté de lui, espérant qu'il fasse de même.

« Alors ? Tu t'amuses au club ? », il avait dit cela espérant détendre l'atmosphère et pour que le seconde s'ouvre à lui.

La question parut le surprendre. Il s'assit à côté du capitaine et répondit sans grande conviction et en baissant la tête.

« Oui... »

Kanzaki décida qu'il fallait que le jeune homme s'ouvre un peu plus dans l'immédiat, car il se renfermait trop sur lui-même. Il fit un petit sourire malicieux et posa LA question !

« Tu aimes les vélos ? »

La réponse de Makishima ne se fit pas attendre. Il redressa la tête et s'exclama

« Je les aime, pour de vrai ! Ils sont fun... sho »

Dans le mille ! Kanzaki sourit et pointa son doigt sur le cœur du vert.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu ressens sincèrement. Ça vient de toi », il voulait lui faire avoir plus confiance en lui et lui dit des choses rassurantes.

« Quand il s'agit de vélo, ce que tu ressens affecte la manière dont tu roules. Donc... »

Il mit la main sur son épaule pour accentuer ce qu'il allait dire. Cela les rapprocha un peu et donna un peu plus d'intimité à la scène.

« Prends bien soin de ces choses sorties tout droit de ton cœur »

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il vit le trouble chez Makishima. Il sut qu'il allait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit et espérait que ça allait l'aider. Il se retira pour le laisser méditer ses paroles et retourna vers les autres pour leur annoncer la fin de la pause. Ils se remirent donc en route et il continua d'observer son équipe tout en gardant un intérêt particulier sur le vert.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Kanzaki vit que Makishima était de nouveau troublé, mais il le laissa réfléchir par lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer et le forcer à lui dire ses problèmes. Il décida de le laisser se débrouiller pour le moment tout en l'observant de loin et en lui donnant bien évidemment des conseils de temps à autre comme un bon capitaine qu'il était.

Un jour, il entendu une conversation dans la salle du club. Makishima essayait de parler à Kinjou, avec difficulté. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Hum, Kinjou-kun, c'est bien ça ? »

« Qu'y a t-il Makishima-kun ? »

« Rien, euh, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec les autres tout à l'heure et... Tu as dit que tu t'entraînais seul le matin, non ? Je me demandais... Quel est ton secret pour être capable de continuer tous les jours ? »

Il semblait clairement gêné, c'est donc cela qui le préoccupait. Il s'entraînait pour devenir plus fort, mais ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Cette révélation rassura Kanzaki qui décida de rester encore un peu pour écouter quel conseil aller lui donner Kinjou.

« Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

« Ah non, mon entraînement est unique... Alors je ne peux pas... »

« Ça ne me dérange pas de me joindre à toi, Kinjou », Tadokoro était apparu sans prévenir dans la salle. Il n'avait même pas aperçu Kanzaki qui écoutait la conversation, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

« Dis-moi juste le lieu et l'heure. D'ailleurs, je ne perdrais pas ! »

Alors que Tadokoro partait dans ses délires de concurrence, Kinjou se retourna vers le vert.

« Makishima-kun ! Moi en tout cas, je tiens un carnet de bord sur mon entraînement quotidien »

Après avoir dit ça Kinjou se fit entraîner plus loin par Tadokoro. Kanzaki qui avait écouté la conversation se dit qu'il lui avait donné un bon conseil et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il parti de son côté, les laissant.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent normalement du point de vue de Kanzaki. Son équipe continuait de s'entraîner sans relâche et faisait de réels progrès. Seul Makishima semblait avoir du mal à corriger sa forme malgré les nombreux conseils de ses aînés.

Après l'un de ces entraînements, Kanzaki fit justement le point avec les deux aînés qui entraînaient le plus Makishima pour savoir l'amélioration de chacun.

« Le temps de Makishima ne s'améliore pas du tout. À part ses cheveux vert qui se démarquent, le reste est moyen. »

« Moyen, hein... »

Kanzaki se demandait comment il pouvait être moyen malgré tous les efforts qu'il semblait fournir. Il avait pourtant entendu la conversation sur l'entraînement en dehors des heures de club. Comment se faisait-il qu'il reste moyen ?

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut la liste d'inscriptions pour la dix-neuvième course de Minegayama. Il commença à réfléchir sur les membres du club qu'il allait mettre. Il se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

« J'inscris nos premières, Tomita et Hamano... »

Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait, le vent souffla dans la pièce soulevant le poster de la nouvelle saison accroché au-dessus de lui. Il alla pour le remettre, mais vit que des choses étaient écrites derrière. Il souleva le poster et vit un grand nombre de symboles inscrit sous le titre Mon entraînement. Il vit que l'écriture était inclinée vers la droite et su tout de suite qui était la personne qui avait écrit ceci. Seul Makishima pouvait en être l'auteur. Face à cette preuve évidente de son intérêt pour le club, il inscrit son nom sur la liste des participants.

« Montre nous, Makishima, comment tu roules sincèrement ! »

Le jour de la course arriva rapidement. Lorsqu'il annonça la liste des participants aux premières, ceux qui avaient en charge l'entraînement de Makishima vinrent la voir rapidement tandis qu'il allait s'assurer de sa forme pour la course.

« Makishima ? Attends Kanzaki-san ! »

« On lui a enseigné comment grimper, sauf que... »

« Chaque école met son renom en jeu dans cette course de côte annuelle ! »

« Je le sais »

Kanzaki était, à ce moment-là, totalement sur de lui et ne voulait absolument pas revenir sur sa décision. Il voulait donner sa chance à Makishima.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles donner plus d'expérience aux secondes... Pourquoi ne pas choisir Kinjou à la place ?! »

« Bah, pourquoi pas. Je l'ai déjà inscrit de toute façon »

Les deux autres ne comprenaient vraiment pas sa décision. Peut-être avait-il de la fièvre ?

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le vert qui était en train de s'entraîner sur les rouleaux. Kanzaki s'arrêta non loin de lui.

« Hé Makishima ! Comment tu te sens ? »

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il allait bien. Les deux premières se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui.

« Par pitié, ne finis pas à la dernière place ! »

« Il y a un seconde lent à Kashiwa-Higashi, tu pourrais au moins le battre ! Aie confiance en toi ! »

« Merci »

Makishima dit ce mot sans montrer aucune émotion sur le visage. Il était totalement neutre. Ce qui désespéra les premières.

« Quelle réponse indifférente ! »

« Au pire, tu fais semblant d'avoir des mots d'estomac pour te retirer ! »

« D'accord »

Au même moment, Kanzaki laissa son regard aller sur la table avec les affaires du vert. Il vit ses gants, et surtout leur état. Il sourit et l'interpella.

« Makishima. Ils sont plus abîmés qu'avant. Tu t'entraînais ? »

Il avait dit ça tout en tenant les gants du vert pour lui prouver ses dires.

L'interpellé redressa la tête pour croiser le regard du capitaine et sourit.

« Juste un peu »

Kanzaki sourit d'un air satisfait suite à cette réponse et se retourna pour partir.

« Tu as souri cette fois. Viens t'aligner ! On va bientôt commencer ! »

Il ne vit pas la magnifique rougeur qui s'empara du visage de Makishima suite à cette réflexion. Kanzaki commençait à vraiment bien le connaître !

Lors du départ, le capitaine et les deux premières étaient dans la voiture près à suivre l'évolution de la course. Ils furent tous surpris par le brusque départ du vert.

« Cet idiot ! Il a attaqué au tout début »

« Ce qu'il est imprudent ! Il va s'épuiser d'un trait ! »

Alors que les deux premières critiquaient le vert. Tout ce que Kanzaki pensait, c'est qu'il était ébloui par Makishima. Il attendait de voir les fruits de son entraînement quotidien ! Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps, il commença juste après à faire sa danse. Les deux premières recommencèrent à parler.

« La danse que nous lui avons enseignée... »

« ...N'est définitivement pas celle-ci ! »

Kanzaki se réjouissait qu'il ait réussi à impressionner tout le monde. Lui-même était fasciné par sa danse. Tout ce qu'il pensait était « Pourquoi pas ! C'est top ! C'est mieux ainsi ! Traverse, Makishima ! »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Makishima s'élança et monta la pente à toute allure faisant un nouveau record de course. Il s'empara du sommet avec toute la liberté qu'il ressentait sur son vélo.

Kanzaki était très fier qu'il ait décroché le sommet.

« Makishima Yuusuke, hein ? Il a une sensibilité incroyable. Aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir. Tu nous l'a bien caché depuis le début... Makishima le grimpeur, hein ? Avec Tadokoro et Kinjou... Les nouveaux de cette année vont être fort intéressants ! »

Il était fier d'être le capitaine de cette équipe, les nouvelles recrues étaient fortes, et son équipe allait pouvoir évoluer avec eux !

Lors de la remise de prix, il vit que Makishima avait encore du mal à sourire. Il n'y avait que les sourires sincères qu'il réussissait, mais il n'y en avait pas souvent. Il se jura de tout faire pour qu'il y en est plus sur son visage. Il commençait à s'attacher de plus en plus au jeune homme. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui un jour. Il sourit à cette pensée, oui, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert lui avait fait tourner la tête. Et ce n'était pas près de finir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

POV Kanzaki

Suite à cette course, plus personne n'a essayé de redresser la danse de Makishima. Il était libre de ses mouvements au plus grand plaisir de Kanzaki qui ne se lassait pas du spectacle !

Le capitaine organisa peu de temps après un essai pour évaluer le niveau de chacun. Shiraiwa, l'un des premières qui s'entraînait avec Makishima, était très enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle. Lorsque le capitaine l'avait annoncé, il lui avait demandé d'en faire partie.

« Laisse-moi également être dans cet essai s'il te plaît ! Je ferais mordre la poussière à Makishima ! »

Le capitaine n'avait pu lui refuser ce petit plaisir. Il est vrai que depuis que Makishima avait été reconnu, les membres du club aimait bien se mesurer à lui dans les montées.

L'après-midi même, les membres du club se réunir pour l'essai. Une fois de plus Kanzaki trouva que Makishima avait un petit trouble, mais il n'y prêta guère attention pour se focaliser sur l'essai.

« Cet essai est pour la course de côte de la semaine prochaine. Que chacun garde un œil sur sa course »

« Bien »

Les instructions données, le capitaine prépara les affaires. Il vit Shiraiwa se diriger en direction du vert. À coup sur, il allait lui lancer un défi pour le sommet ! Il en était devenu obsédé, il voulait à tout prix se mesurer à Makishima ! Et le capitaine s'en amusait beaucoup !

« Makishima je te défis ! Disons que le perdant paye le déjeuné de l'autre à la supérette, alors ? »

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête de la part du défié. Il avait hâte de voir cette course improvisée.

« C'est quelle réponse ? Tu acquiesces ? »

Makishima recommença à hocher la tête.

« Mais quelle réponse ?! »

Cette fois Makishima lui offrit un sourire quelque peu terrifiant ! Kanzaki trouvait que c'était pourtant simple à comprendre qu'il avait accepté.

« Quel sourire flippant... »

Sur ce point, personne ne pouvait le contredire. Si les sourires du vert ne sortaient pas du cœur ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir. Et peu de personnes l'avaient vraiment vu sourire. Kanzaki était très heureux d'avoir pu y assister d'ailleurs. Il trouvait tout de même drôle toutes les tentatives du vert pour sourire. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait essayer de lui apprendre, cela pourrait se trouver très divertissant ! Le temps de se faire toutes ses réflexions, Kanzaki se rendit compte qu'il étant temps de partir. Il remua son équipe pour qu'elle se place et lança le départ. Tout le monde partit et il les suivit en voiture avec l'entraîneur.

Ils commencèrent doucement puis Shiraiwa s'élança.

« En avant ! »

« Oh ! Shiraiwa a pris l'initiative ! »

« Approche et montre-là moi ! Ta monté écœurante ! »

« Elle arrive, la monté oscillante de Makishima »

Tout le monde était dans l'attente de sa danse alors que personne n'en voulait au début. C'était tout bonnement fascinant. Il commença à se pencher dangereusement pour commencer, mais se stoppa dans son élan pour se redresser. Étonnant de ce fait, tous les membres du club. Décevant en même temps le capitaine qui se faisait une joie de le voir monter. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être un problème avec son vélo pour ne pas monter comme d'habitude.

« Génial ! Je roule seul en tête ! Moi, Shiraiwa, suis le vainqueur ! »

Kanzaki, comme les autres, était étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque Makishima descendit de son vélo, il avait l'air encore plus troublé qu'au départ. Et sa défaite ne semblait pas être la seule raison de son trouble. Lorsqu'il passa devant les premières années, Shiraiwa l'interpella.

« Paye-moi le déjeuné d'accord ? »

Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il continua à avancer la tête basse pour se mettre à l'écart. Lui qui avait commencé à faire des efforts pour se sociabiliser, il recommençait ses mauvaises habitudes. Kanzaki était plus que perturber par le comportement de son Kohai. Lorsqu'il le vit passer avec une tête vraiment déconfite il se mit à penser à voix haute.

« Ça alors, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Le jour de la course de la côte de Nagatoroyama dont le capitaine avait parlé lors de l'essai arriva rapidement. Des journalistes interpellèrent rapidement Makishima, qui était bien mal à l'aise avec eux. Kanzaki profita du fait qu'il soit occupé pour aller voir son vélo. Son comportement était vraiment bizarre et il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien avec son matériel. Il s'accroupit face au vélo et s'approcha pour l'examiner. Mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, Makishima s'interposa entre lui et le vélo. Se retrouvant soudain très près du capitaine.

« Kanzaki-san, arrête ! »

Son intervention le surpris un peu, il ne voulait pas à ce point qu'il touche son vélo ? Cette situation était trop bizarre, il ne pouvait même pas profiter du fait qu'il soit presque collé au vert qui était tout paniqué.

« Tout va bien ! Il n'y a rien de grave avec mon vélo ! »

Kanzaki se reprit et lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

« Ah oui ? »

Il se redressa, mettant fin à leur proximité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi alors que la course allait débuter. Il lui expliqua tout de même la raison de son inquiétude sur son vélo.

« Dernièrement, tu n'apparais pas souvent aux entraînements, je pensais qu'il y avait un problème avec ton vélo. »

« Non... »

Il tint tout de même à lui faire comprendre qu'en cas de besoin, il pouvait venir lui parler. Il était là pour lui.

« Si tu as des soucis avec ton vélo, tu peux venir me voir. Ma famille... »

Il fut malheureusement interrompu par l'annonce de la course.

« La section lycéenne est prête à commencer ! Je prie aux participants de se rendre sur place ! »

Kanzaki ne pus donc pas finir ce qu'il avait à dire mais il tint à encourager Makishima pour sa course.

« Très bien ! Vas-y et donne tout Makishima ! »

Il se dit après coup qu'il avait peut-être était trop enthousiaste ! Mais Makishima se redressa et lui répondit simplement.

« Oui... »

Le capitaine le laissa partir et rejoignit la voiture pour suivre comme à son habitude la course de ses membres.

Le début de la course se fit entendre rapidement et tous les vélos s'élancèrent. Il vit de loin comment se passait les événements. Dès le début, le vert commença à se pencher de manière exagérée sur les côtés pour effectuer sa danse, mais il se stoppa de nouveau comme pour l'essai. Et il se fit rapidement dépasser par d'autres cyclistes. Kanzaki se demanda si ce n'était pas plus grave que ce qu'il pensait, peut être qu'il était blessé... Mais s'il l'avait été, il aurait rapidement été mis au courant. Le comportement de Makishima était de plus en plus bizarre. Le résultat fut décevant, il était le 86ème à franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Dans la voiture pour le retour, il s'était mis tout au fond et semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Le capitaine commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et il voyait que certains de ses équipiers l'étaient également. Particulièrement Kinjou et Tadokoro, bien que ce dernier ne le montre pas.

Lorsque tout le monde fut de retour à l'école, le vert descendit rapidement et parti s'isoler. Kinjou le suivit rapidement tout comme Kanzaki. Mais ce dernier resta en retrait le temps que les deux discutent.

« Makishima-kun ! Ça va ? Tu as un problème mécanique ? Non, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

L'énervement se fit voir sur le visage du vert qui ne pesa pas ses mots pour répondre à Kinjou.

« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai rien de grave ! Voilà ma vrai force ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Tout en disant cela il avait l'air vraiment désespéré. Il partit laissant Kinjou derrière. Le capitaine ne le poursuivi pas, ce n'était apparemment pas le bon moment pour une discussion. Il laissa passer et décida de lui parler plus tard lorsqu'il serait calmé.

Quelques jours passèrent et Kanzaki n'eut pas le temps de parler à Makishima, ce dernier disparaissait dès que l'entraînement était terminé. De plus, Shiraiwa ne cessai de dire que le vert avait cessé d'être têtu et avait corrigé sa forme. Et ça, Kanzaki ne l'acceptait pas. Il voyait bien que Makishima ne semblait pas comblé et ne s'amusait plus autant en pédalant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui parle.

L'occasion se présenta d'elle-même. Un soir, alors qu'il travaillait au magasin, Kanzaki vit le vert entrer. Il était dans la réserve lorsqu'il passa la porte donc il ne le vit pas. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il était peut-être venu lui parlait, mais c'était idiot puisqu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il habitait ici. Aillant été coupé lors de la dernière course. Il observa donc le vert qui regardait d'un air fasciné le cadre de vélo qu'il avait exposé devant la vitrine. Il avait l'air intéressé. Il se décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Makishima ! »

Ce dernier eut un brusque sursaut ! Il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé apparemment, et surtout pas par son capitaine. Il se mit à bégayer, preuve de son embarras !

« K-K-Kanzaki-san ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Des achats ?! Non, je ne vais pas acheter quoi que ce soit ! »

Il disait beaucoup de choses pour masquer son embarras. Cela amusait beaucoup Kanzaki qui attendait qu'il se rende compte par lui-même ! Et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre !

« C'est quoi, ce tablier ? »

Il sembla lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le tablier, en soit « Cycle Shop Kanzaki »

« Kanzaki... »

Le capitaine décida de cesser de le torturer et de venir l'éclairer car il semblait vraiment perdu !

« C'est chez moi. Nous possédons un magasin de vélo »

Cette révélation le perturba plus que prévue. Il semblait faire face à un grand trouble intérieur. Kanzaki se dit que connaissant le vert, il devait penser que c'était gênant et qu'il passait pour quelqu'un qui venait raconter ses problèmes. Il commença donc à vouloir partir en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Je pars... »

Malgré tout, Kanzaki le stoppa. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il lui échappait alors il voulait essayer de le retenir !

« Attends. Tu es venu le voir non ? »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire gentil pour ne pas qu'il soit encore pris de panique et s'enfuit. Il réussit à attirer son attention puisqu'il se retourna dans sa direction. Il lui montra alors le cadre dont il était question et Makishima sembla une fois de plus gêné.

« C'est un vieux modèle, mais il est composé de carbone. Ça peut trembler sur du plat, mais tu grimperas terriblement vite ! Tu changes de cadre ? Comme il est vieux, je te le vends à bas prix »

Kanzaki avait dit ça en s'approchant pour décrocher le cadre afin de Makishima puisse le voir de plus près, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Non, c'est bon. Vraiment. Je m'en vais »

Kanzaki ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Il avait pourtant l'air emballé face au cadre lorsqu'il était rentré. Il était peut être gêné de se retrouver avec lui, mais pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Il décida qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer plus et lui rappela simplement l'événement de samedi au cas où il ne s'en souvienne plus.

« N'oublie pas notre rencontre avec Kashiwa-Higashi ce samedi ! »

« Oui »

Alors qu'il descendait son vélo, Kanzaki vit la pédale descendre toute seule. Ce n'était pas normal que ça fasse cela, il devait absolument regarder son vélo et cette fois-ci qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Makishima ! »

Ce dernier sembla surpris, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le brun le retienne. Ce dernier ne lui laissa d'ailleurs aucune échappatoire puisqu'il attrapa le cadre du vélo tout en étant devant Makishima. Il se retrouva donc coincé entre son vélo et Kanzaki. Une fois de plus, le brun ne put apprécier cette soudaine proximité tant attendue avec le vert étant donné que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Montre-moi ce vélo ! »

Le vert dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire au vu du ton employé par son capitaine. Il n'opposa donc aucune résistance et le laissa emmener son vélo à l'intérieur. Vélo qui se fit rapidement démonter, pièce par pièce. Bientôt, il fut étalé en différentes parties sur le sol. Et Kanzaki pu enfin comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec le jeune homme !

« Voilà donc toute l'histoire. Je vois. J'ai maintenant compris ton anormalité »

En effet, le cadre de Makishima était fissuré au niveau d'une de ses pédales, il risquait donc de le briser s'il utilisait encore sa danse. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'utilisait plus, pour préserver son vélo.

« Remonte-le s'il-te-plaît, je dois encore monter dessus »

« Tu ne peux plus »

Sur ce point, Kanzaki était catégorique, il allait faire entendre raison à Makishima.

« Je montrais dessus ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas exploiter sa meilleure performance »

« Malgré tout, peut importe ! J'ai grimpé avec ça depuis toujours ! J'ai décidé de ne plus utiliser cette danse ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Je peux ! Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas rassurant d'être sur un cadre fissuré ?! »

Makishima s'était énervé tout en disant cela, il s'était levé et montrait toute sa frustration des dernières semaines. C'était donc un problème sentimental. Mais il fallait qu'il entende raison, ce n'était pas le bon comportement à avoir. Kanzaki décida de lui dire les choses comme il le voyait. Il le regarda et lui expliqua calmement.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'air satisfait »

Makishima sursauta, apparemment, il avait visé juste.

« Ton intention n'est pas sincère. Pouvoir et vouloir sont différents. À la course de Minegayama, tu avais l'air de t'amuser »

Le vert essaya de se cacher, touché par les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Quand tu as rejoint le club, on t'a demandé quelle était ta spécialité, tu as répondu la monté sans hésitation. Tes yeux étaient sincères »

Kanzaki fit une pause pour prendre un de ses biscuits en bouche et continua son explication.

« Makishima. Au moment de choisir le chemin que ton cœur désire véritablement, il n'y a toujours qu'un seul choix »

Il fixa le vert dans les yeux qui buvait ses paroles tant elles étaient pleine d'intérêt.

« Entre ton cadre et ta danse... Impossible d'avoir les deux. Choisi un des deux. Sois résolu à te débarrasser de l'autre »

Il l'avait touché, il voyait qu'il hésitait sur la solution à adopter. Mais il devait se montrer raisonnable et accepter ce qui lui arrivait.

« Être résolu à s'en débarrasser... »

« Fais de cette résolution un pas qui te rendra plus fort ! »

Suite à ce discours, Makishima ne put qu'obtempérer et il décida de laisser Kanzaki changer son cadre. Il lui remonta le vélo avec ce nouveau cadre et lui rendit l'ancien pour qu'il le garde en souvenir. Une fois cela fait, le vert remercia son capitaine et parti de la boutique.

Kanzaki était satisfait, il avait découvert ce qui n'allait pas avec le vert et avait résolu son problème. Il avait hâte de pouvoir admirer de nouveau cette danse si particulière.

Le samedi arriva rapidement pour la plus grande joie du brun. Il conduit son équipe vers celle de Kashiwa-Higashi pour cet entraînement commun. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et se préparèrent pour commencer. L'un des élèves de l'académie se dirigea vers Makishima. Kanzaki écouta la conversation de loin.

« Makishima de Sohoku, tu as un instant ? Je suis Hirokawa de Kashiwa-Higashi. J'ai voulu me correspondre à ta condition à la course de côte de Minegayama, mais j'ai fini à la quatrième place. J'ai dû commencer trop lentement. Avec un même départ, je ne pense pas perdre. Aujourd'hui est une belle opportunité. Faisons la course, Makishima ! »

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et l'élève parti rejoindre son équipe. Kanzaki qui n'était pas parti, continua d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux.

« Comment était-il ? »

« Il n'a même pas regardé droit dans mes yeux. Cette rumeur à propos de son impasse est fondée »

Kanzaki se sourit à lui-même face à cette remarque. Ils allaient être surpris !

La course commença, tous les vélo partirent au coup de siffler. Kanzaki observait la scène, n'étant pas encore monté dans la voiture.

« Ils sont tous partis »

Soudain, il entendit une voix à côté de lui.

« Dès aujourd'hui, je grimperai avec lui... »

Lorsqu'il vu que c'était le vert qui essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait monter avec son nouveau cadre, il lui sauta dessus pour le ramener parmi eux !

« Hé, Makishima ! La course a commencé ! »

Il sembla très surpris, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il partit donc rapidement pour rattraper les autres. Le capitaine quant à lui monta dans sa voiture avec ceux qui étaient restés pour observer et regarda l'ascension du vert. Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais entama sa danse si particulière pour rattraper les autres. La joie se lisait sur son visage. À cet instant, Kanzaki pouvait dire que le vert s'amusait sur son vélo. Il rejoignit rapidement Tadokoro qui était à l'arrière, n'étant pas bon sur les montées. Il le dépassa pour rejoindre Kinjou avec qui il discuta un instant. Une fois reparti, il rattrapa rapidement l'élève qui lui avait adressé la parole avant la course. Ce dernier parut surpris, mais Makishima ne le remarqua même pas, il continua de monter jusqu'au sommet ou il pus écarter les bras, vainqueur. Kanzaki le regarda avec admiration s'emparer du sommet. Il était heureux de retrouver le jeune homme plein de vigueur qu'était Makishima. Il le trouvait plus beau aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait jamais était.

À la fin de la course, les coureurs reprirent leur souffle. Makishima était épuisé, il avait tout donné, il transpirait comme jamais et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Kanzaki se rapprocha de lui pour le félicité. Une fois devant lui, le vert ne le remarqua pas avant qu'il lui parle.

« Plutôt impressionnant. Comment as-tu trouvé ton nouveau cadre ? »

Makishima jeta un œil au vélo à côté de lui.

« Très honnête... »

Il redressa la tête pour regarder Kanzaki dans les yeux, il lui sourit.

« Il me ressemble ! »

Le brun était heureux que Makishima s'ouvre ainsi. Il lui sourit en retour.

« Il n'est pas aussi tordu ! »

Contre toute attente, Makishima rit à sa blague. Ce rire, si doux. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Son cœur bondit face à ce son. Il se promit de l'entendre à nouveau. Maintenant que les problèmes de Makishima étaient envolés, il pouvait bien essayer de lui en causer d'autres. Il allait le faire tomber fou amoureux de lui, tout comme il l'était depuis le jour de leur rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 :**

POV Kanzaki

Suite à la course contre l'académie Kashiwa-Higashi, Makishima n'avait plus aucun problème avec son vélo. Il pouvait rouler en toute liberté comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Kanzaki était heureux que tous les problèmes du vert soient résolus. Il ne cessait de faire sa danse pour son plus grand plaisir ! Malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas pu se rapprocher comme il le souhaitait. Le vert était trop solitaire et ne laissait pas approcher si facilement. Le capitaine avait essayé quelques approches pour lui parler lors des entraînements, mais le vert ne s'ouvrait pas facilement. Ils étaient certes plus proches qu'au début, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Kanzaki voulait qu'il comprenne vraiment qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Pourtant, un jour qu'il travaillait au magasin, Makishima entra dans sa boutique. Il était dans la réserve et l'observa un instant. Pourquoi était-il là ? Peut-être avait-il de nouveau un problème avec son vélo. Il était en train de regarder les cadres. Il décida de s'approcher et arriva derrière lui. Le vert était tellement dans sa contemplation qu'il ne l'avait une fois de plus pas entendu approcher.

« Makishima ! »

« K-Kanzaki-san... »

Il c'était laissé surprendre encore une fois et avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il se grattait sans arrêt la nuque, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Kanzaki le trouva vraiment mignon ainsi et décida de l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu as un problème avec ton vélo ? »

Cela sembla décider le vert à parler puisqu'il redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Non... Mon vélo n'a rien... »

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Je... voulais te donner ceci... »

Contre toute attente, il lui tendit un paquet qu'il avait avec lui depuis le début, mais que Kanzaki n'avait pas aperçu. Il récupéra le paquet et regarda Makishima. Ce dernier su qu'il devait donner une explication et regarda le sol avant de parler.

« C'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers temps... sho »

Le brun était agréablement surpris. Il ouvrit le cadeau devant le vert qui était toujours autant gêné. Il en sorti une écharpe rouge comme les mèches du vert. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Merci »

Il était vraiment heureux que Makishima lui offre quelque chose. Ce dernier semblait également soulagé que son cadeau plaise. Il redressa la tête et lui offrit un sourire charmant du point de vue de Kanzaki.

« Je vais partir. À demain Kanzaki-san »

Il était triste de le laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir. C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui d'offrir quelque chose alors il allait le laisser en paix pour ce soir.

« À demain Makishima »

Il regarda l'écharpe dans ses mains et sourit comme un idiot. Il en avait bien le droit, la personne qu'il aime venait de lui offrir un cadeau !

Le lendemain quand Kanzaki arriva au club, il pus voir les joues de Makishima s'enflammer ! En effet, il avait mis l'échappe qu'il lui avait offert la veille ! Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait absolument tenu à la mettre. Il avait même réfléchi à un plan pour se rapprocher de Makishima tout en développant les capacités de tous les membres du club. Il annonça donc à l'équipe que dans les jours qui allaient suivre, ils suivraient un entraînement spécial. En effet, ils allaient tous devoir former un duo et s'aider à améliorer l'un l'autre une capacité. Ainsi, ils avaient le soutien d'un camarade et pouvaient plus simplement atteindre leur objectif. Il décida qu'ils essaieraient cette méthode durant une semaine entière. Cela comprenait bien sur les entraînements hors du club. Tout se faisait par duo. Quand il donna le feu vert, les duos se formèrent. Les plus évidents se firent rapidement. Tadokoro attrapa Kinjou et annonça qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble, les deux premières années qui avaient aider le vert se mirent ensemble puisqu'il avait l'habitude de s'aider mutuellement. D'autres groupes se formèrent autour d'eux, et le capitaine vit que comme attendu, Makishima était seul à attendre dans un coin. Il regardait les groupes se former en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kanzaki ayant prévu cela s'approcha du vert avec un sourire.

« Makishima ! Tu m'accompagnes pour l'entraînement ? »

Le vert releva les yeux vers lui, surpris par la demande. Il se tritura les mains, gêné et en proie à un conflit interne. Au bout de quelques instants il réussit à prendre une décision.

« Oui... »

Kanzaki était aux anges. Il allait pouvoir être auprès de Makishima tout en faisant grimper les capacités des autres membres. Il nota sur un carnet tous les groupes et leurs objectifs avant de donner le départ de l'entraînement. Ils étaient libres de faire comme ils voulaient, l'important, c'étaient les résultats. Il s'approcha du vert qui était resté, une fois de plus, à l'écart.

« Quelle capacité souhaites-tu améliorer avec cet entraînement ? »

Makishima regarda le sol et sembla hésiter.

« Rien de spécial... »

Kanzaki soupira, il allait devoir forcer le vert à parler un peu plus.

« Tu dois me dire quelque chose, sinon l'entraînement ne servira à rien »

Cette fois-ci, il se tritura les mains avant de répondre doucement.

« Je voudrais... améliorer ma vitesse sur les virages lors des montées... sho »

« Parfais, je note ! Tu verras, tu vas améliorer ton temps, j'ai les conseils qu'il te faut ! »

Makishima rougit puis releva la tête vers son capitaine.

« Et toi capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas améliorer ?... »

Pour le coup, le brun était surpris, il ne pensait pas que le vert ferait autant d'effort aussi rapidement ! Il se dit que c'était sûrement l'absence des autres membres qui lui donnait un peu plus de liberté de parole. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Moi, j'aimerais améliorer mon temps en sprint ! »

Makishima le regarda un peu effrayer. Sans doute, pensait-il qu'il allait être inutile à Kanzaki étant donné qu'il n'était bon qu'en montée. Le capitaine le rassura vite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras me donner de bon conseil ! »

Le vert eut un sourire hésitant. Après avoir inscrit leurs objectifs, ils se dirigèrent dehors pour commencer l'entraînement. Kanzaki annonça qu'ils allaient faire quelques kilomètres pour s'échauffer. Cela leur permettrait de parler. Le début du trajet se fit calme. Le brun ne prit la parole qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

« On va aller vers la pente près de l'école et tu me montreras comment tu prends les virages »

« D'accord... »

Le silence entre eux commençait à peser, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'ouvre plus !

« Quand est-ce que tu t'entraînes quand ce n'est pas avec le club ? »

Le vert regarda son capitaine, il hésita, mais fini par répondre.

« Tous les soirs après les cours »

« On va avoir de bonne journée alors, moi, je m'entraîne le matin, avant les cours ! Es-tu prêt à relever le défi Makishima ? »

« Oui ! »

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu d'hésitation, il avait était franc. Cela se voyait qu'il souhaitait progresser. C'est ainsi que débuta cet entraînement particulier. Le capitaine réussi au fil des jours à gagner petit à petit la confiance de Makishima qui s'ouvrait un peu plus. Il lui avait montré comment prendre les virages plus serrés pour perdre moins de temps. En retour, le vert lui avait conseillé de modifier sa posture pendant le sprint, ce qui avait bien aidé le brun. Tous deux avaient réussi leurs objectifs, et pour le capitaine, celui de se rapprocher du vert était réussi également.

Le week-end arriva et Kanzaki et Makishima durent se mettre d'accord pour se voir et continuer à s'entraîner. L'exercice durait jusqu'au lundi suivant et comptait bien entendu le week-end. Le capitaine annonça au vert qu'il avait prévu de se rendre dans une ville voisine en vélo pour y faire quelques achats et lui demanda de l'accompagner. Il y avait plusieurs montées en virage et il pourrait tester ses nouvelles capacités. Le vert accepta, ravi de pouvoir constater ses progrès sur une nouvelle route.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant le magasin le lendemain matin pour partir. Le trajet se passa bien, ils discutèrent un peu. Le capitaine avait réussi à délier un peu la langue du vert. Il lui avait ainsi parlé de sa famille, ses hobbys, il avait appris qu'en plus du vélo, il s'intéressait à la gravure et beaucoup à la mode. Il avait pu vérifier cela quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient tout les deux dans des tenus de tout les jours et Kanzaki vit bien que le vert avait un style particulier, ses vêtements étaient très coloré, mais ils lui allaient parfaitement bien.

Une fois arrivés en ville, ils déposèrent les vélos devant un grand magasin. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le vert prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter Kanzaki-san ? »

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues rien qu'a cette question. Il devait pensait que c'était indiscret. Le brun trouvait cela mignon.

« Je voudrais acheter un cadeau pour ma sœur, son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle voudrait bien une nouvelle robe qui fasse moins enfant ! »

Tout en disant cela, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de vêtements situé dans un grand centre commercial. Kanzaki ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment et demanda conseil au vert.

« Tu sais dans quel rayon se trouve les vêtements pour jeunes filles ? »

Il était vraiment perdu dans ce grand magasin, entouré par tous ces vêtements ! Il était bien content de ne pas être venu seul ! Makishima rit à sa demande ! C'est vrai que voir le capitaine perdu dans un magasin était assez drôle !

« Ne te moque pas Makishima ! Je ne vais jamais acheter de vêtement ! »

Après avoir rigolé une nouvelle fois, le vert lui montra le chemin et ils finirent devant une multitude de robes. Le capitaine était encore plus perdu ! Laquelle fallait-il prendre ? Lesquelles faisaient enfants ou non ? De nouveau, il demanda conseil à Makishima qui l'aida à faire son choix avec le plus grand sérieux du monde ! Une fois de plus, Kanzaki le trouva mignon en train de réfléchir à ce qui irait le mieux pour sa sœur. Il était vraiment heureux d'être venu ici avec lui !

Après un choix fastidieux, les deux jeunes hommes purent sortir du magasin. Ils avaient réussi à trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait sûrement à la petite sœur du capitaine ! Pour le remercier, Kanzaki invita le vert au cinéma, il n'était que 17h, ils avaient le temps de regarder un film. Le vert accepta, il aimait beaucoup aller au cinéma et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y aller dernièrement. Ils optèrent pour un film de ninja, mélangeant action et humour !

Durant la séance, Kanzaki avait pu apercevoir une nouvelle expression sur le visage du vert. Il était passionné par le film et son visage était vraiment adorable ! Il du se retenir pendant toute la séance de lui sauter dessus !

Une fois le film terminé, les deux prirent le chemin du retour. Seulement, le capitaine eut une idée, étant donné qu'il faisait nuit, il voulut montrer un endroit à Makishima.

« Kanzaki-san, ce n'est pas le bon chemin pour rentrer non ? »

Le capitaine sourit, il était vraiment très observateur !

« Je sais, je veux juste te montrer un endroit, tu verras, c'est super beau »

« D'accord... sho »

Le vert avait les joues rougies et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il avait l'air content, enfin, c'est ce qu'en déduisait le brun !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de parc. Kanzaki déposa son vélo et le vert fit de même. Le brun invita son ami à le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas et le capitaine s'allongea dans l'herbe. Le vert le regarda faire, ne sachant pas quel comportement il devait adopter !

« Viens t'allonger »

Il tapota l'emplacement vide à côté de lui dans un appel silencieux. Makishima s'assit, hésita quelques secondes puis s'allongea en regardant le capitaine.

« Regarde le ciel »

Il écouta ce que le brun lui dit et leva les yeux. Là, il pus contempler le ciel d'un bleu nuit profond, parsemé d'étoiles qui resplendissaient chacune d'un éclat indéfinissable. C'était le plus beau spectacle que Kanzaki avait jamais vu et il espérait que ça plaise également au vert. Il se retourna pour voir sa réaction et ce qu'il vit était magnifique. Makishima était impressionné, il se délectait du spectacle qui lui était offert.

« C'est magnifique... »

Il avait soufflé ces mots, mais ils avaient touché Kanzaki en plein cœur. Il ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et roula pour se retrouver au dessus de Makishima. Il le regarda dans les yeux, qu'il trouvait vraiment sublimes.

« K-Kansaki-san ? »

Le rouge sur ses joues ne faisait que s'intensifier et le capitaine craqua, il plongea sur les lèvres si tentantes du vert qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps ! Il ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas le brusquer. Lorsqu'il se retira, il se demanda s'il était humainement possible d'être aussi sexy ! Makishima avait les yeux qui pétillait, la rougeur sur ses joues s'était encore intensifié et aux yeux du capitaine, c'était l'être le plus mignon du monde !

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... Kanzaki-san... »

Il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer clairement, cela ajoutait à son charme.

« Je t'aime »

Il ne dit rien de plus et retourna vers les lèvres du vert. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres et le regarda. Il ne le repoussait pas, au contraire, il semblait attendre qu'il l'embrasse. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et alla goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, demandant ainsi la permission d'aller plus loin, et elle lui fit accordé ! Le jeune homme passa même les bras autour du cou du brun, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le baisser fut passionné, et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer. Kanzaki se redressa pour le regarder, et il ne pus s'empêcher de s'exprimer à haute voix.

« Makishima, tu es vraiment adorable ! »

Cette phrase fit encore plus rougir le vert, à tel point que le capitaine se demanda si de la vapeur n'allait pas finir par sortir de sa tête !

Ils restèrent ensemble dans le parc à regarder les étoiles et à s'embrasser une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils durent cependant partir pour rentrer, au grand regret de Kanzaki et aussi celui de Makishima qui se sentait bien dans les bras de son capitaine. Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, le brun sauta de joie ! Il était enfin avec Makishima ! Ça avait pris du temps, mais il était heureux !

Les jours qui suivirent furent mouvementés pour Makishima ! Kanzaki l'attrapait dès qu'il pouvait, il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire ! Mais il ressortait toujours avec les yeux embrumés et les lèvres gonflées, ce qui faisait rire le capitaine ! Il savourait tous les moments qu'il passait avec son petit-ami ! Il essayait souvent d'aller plus loin, et le vert ne le repoussait pas, mais le problème est qu'ils étaient toujours dérangés. Quelqu'un venait les interrompre chaque fois ! Kanzaki commençait à désespérer au fil des jours, il crevait d'envie d'en avoir plus de Makishima. Mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était lui qui réglerait le problème !

Un soir, après un entraînement, il ne restait que Kanzaki qui refaisait des listes et Makishima. Ce dernier se rapprocha et attendit que le capitaine eu fini son travail. Kanzaki ne l'avait pas vu et fut surpris de le voir quand il eu terminé.

« Makishima ! Tu m'as attendu ! »

Il était vraiment heureux ! Il alla l'embrasser et parti ranger ses affaires. Le vert le regarda et commença à parler, clairement gêné.

« Kanzaki-san... Ce week-end, mes parents partent en voyage d'affaires... Du coup... Je-je serais tout seul... Est-ce que... Tu... Voudrais venir chez moi ? Sho »

La fin de sa phrase avait était dit tellement rapidement que Kanzaki se félicita mentalement d'avoir compris ! La rougeur de Makishima atteint encore des sommets ! Mais le capitaine était vraiment heureux qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il était très timide et l'embrassait rarement de lui-même. Il pouvait certainement compter le nombre de fois sur une main ! Il s'empressa d'accepter la proposition du vert ! Pour rien au monde il n'aurait refusé !

Le samedi arriva trop lentement au goût de Kanzaki. Il se retrouva devant la maison du vert en début d'après-midi, comme ils en avaient convenu. Il n'était encore jamais allé chez lui et était impressionné par sa maison. Makishima lui ouvrit rapidement, le brun voyait bien qu'il était stressé. Il l'embrassa avant d'entrer, ce qui le fit rougir et se détendre un peu.

Après une rapide visite de la maison, ils décidèrent de regarder des documentaires sur le cyclisme et parlèrent pendant un long moment. Ils appréciaient chacun la compagnie de l'autre. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils choisirent de regarder une série. Kanzaki, au bout de deux épisodes, décida de se réinstaller. Makishima se retrouva donc, le dos collé au torse du brun, installé entre ses jambes. Le capitaine voulait plus de contact avec son petit-ami ! Et il fut très heureux en voyant qu'il s'était rapidement détendu.

Il ne tarda pas à mouvoir ses mains pour qu'elles se glissent sous le t-shirt du vert. Il embrassa son cou et remonta doucement vers sa mâchoire. Makishima avait basculé la tête en arrière et appréciait ce que lui faisait subir le brun. Contre toute attente, il se retourna, et se retrouva face à Kanzaki pour l'embrasser. Ce fait le surprit, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua de l'embrasser. Il continua de parsemer son coup, sa mâchoire, son visage et ses lèvres de baisers. Puis, il trouva qu'ils étaient trop habillés. Il enleva le t-shirt du vert et retira ensuite le siens. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre tout en s'embrassant sans voir le temps passer. Kanzaki embrassa la mâchoire de son amant avant de redescendre vers son coup et le parsemer de baiser, tout en laissant des marques bien visibles de son passage à chaque fois ! Le vert était perdu dans ses gémissements, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son capitaine qu'il proposa quelque chose qui les étonna tous les deux

« Tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre ? »

Voyant que le brun ne répondait pas, il tenta de se défiler, mais l'autre le coupa rapidement

« Bien sûr ! Je pensais que tu n'oserais jamais demander et j'avais peur de te brusquer ! »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent tout en s'embrassant vers la chambre de Makishima. Kanzaki ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration, il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. Il poussa son bel amant sur le lit et le suivi pour continuer à l'embrasser. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, il dirigea sa main vers son pantalon et en retira les boutons. Le vert fit de même et ils enlevèrent rapidement chacun le leur.

Kanzaki fit un mouvement de bassin pour que leurs deux sexes tendus à travers leurs boxers se touchent. Ce geste les fit gémir de concert. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de ce morceau de tissu qui devenait gênant et reprirent le mouvement. Cette nouvelle sensation les emmena un peu plus loin dans leur désir ! Le capitaine s'assit en s'appuyant sur le dos du lit et plaça le vert sur lui. Il prit ainsi leurs deux sexes en main et commença à les masturber. Makishima enfoui son visage dans son cou pour cacher sa rougeur. Le brun lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements plus bas. Le point culminant arriva et ils se délivrèrent tout deux sur leur torse. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leur souffle et finir par s'embrasser de nouveau.

Makishima étonna une fois de plus son amant qui allait vraiment de surprise en surprise ! Il l'allongea sur le lit et entama une descente parsemé de baiser direct vers son entre-jambe ! Une fois arrivé à destination, il eut une hésitation mais prit quand même le membre de son partenaire en bouche. Malgré ses efforts, Kanzaki vit que le vert était vraiment gêné alors il eut une idée. Il demanda à Makishima de se tourner et de se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait ainsi continuer sa tâche et le brun faire de même à son amant. Cette position gêna un peu le vert, mais quand il sentit son partenaire lui lécher les parties intimes, il reprit sa tâche. Le brun était aux anges, il n'aurait jamais cru son amant capable de faire ça dès la première fois ! Il fit en sorte de lui donner un maximum de plaisir pour l'encourager à continuer. Kanzaki dévia sa langue du sexe du vert jusqu'à un autre endroit qui lui était intime. Il passa doucement sa langue dessus pour ne pas le brusquer. Le vert eu tout de même un sursaut de surprise, mais repris sa tâche rapidement, à savoir, donner du plaisir à son partenaire ! Le brun continua à lécher l'entrer de son amant puis décida de le pénétrer de sa langue. Il fit quelques vas et viens qui firent gémir Makishima.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et fit allonger son amant sur le dos. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à côté et en enduit ses doigts. Il embrassa le vert tandis qu'il enfonçait doucement un doigt en lui. Ce dernier n'en ressentit qu'une légère gêne et se laissa aller dans les bras de Kanzaki. Ce premier doigt fut rapidement suivi de ses frères qui s'introduisirent dans la cavité chaude et humide.

Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts et se redressa. Il prit son sexe, attrapa un préservatif, le mit rapidement et se plaça devant l'entrée de Makishima. Il l'embrassa tout en le pénétrant lentement. Le vert eu des larmes qui vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux n'étant pas encore habitué à l'intrusion. Une fois entièrement en lui, il se força à ne pas bouger pour que l'autre s'habitue, il vint lui embrasser ses yeux embrumés. Makishima se força à respirer lentement et quand il fut prêt, il demanda à Kanzaki de bouger. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et entama de lent vas et viens tout en cherchant à trouver l'endroit qui ferait vibrer de plaisir son partenaire. Il ne mit pas longtemps et buta contre la boule de nerf qui le fit crier. Il recommença à buter dessus de plus en plus fort. Dans la chambre les gémissements et cris de plaisir résonnèrent jusqu'au cri de jouissance du vert qui se déversa entre eux, suivi rapidement de celui du brun qui se vida en lui.

Kanzaki se retira, enleva la capote, la jeta et vint s'allonger à côté de son amant. Makishima ce blotti contre lui lorsqu'il s'allongea, il était le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment-là. Il ne regrettait rien. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un moment, se faisant mutuellement des caresses. Ils étaient encore dans leur bulle et le sommeil commençait à venir. À force de contempler son amant, Kanzaki fit une réflexion qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Tu devrais te faire pousser les cheveux »

« Hum ? Tu crois ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça t'irait vraiment bien ! »

« J'y penserais alors »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ils étaient heureux et ne souhaitaient pas stopper ce bonheur de si tôt.

FIN !


End file.
